1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation method and apparatus of a base station in a wireless communication system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for controlling transmission power of the base station in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a wireless communication system provides communication services with various service qualities at high data rage. An Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) based wireless communication system is such a wireless communication system. OFDM is a multicarrier method for transmitting data on multiple subcarriers arranged at even intervals to guarantee orthogonally and advantageous in frequency utilization efficiency and robustness to multi-path fading.